


Alpha and Omega (MIKE DODDS)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF, Mike Dodds - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by @/muchsolo: can you do like anything happy for Mike Dodds like i need it after that preview</p><p>inspired by: the omega imagine done by @/svuimagines</p><p>word count: 630</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha and Omega (MIKE DODDS)

There was never any thought given on your part about being an omega. You took your heat suppressants regularly and it made working easier.

Especially since you had Sonny Carisi, fellow omega, to chat with about your experiences. Everyone else on your team was either an alpha or a beta, which made going out for drinks harder for everyone involved since that only made you and Sonny move farther away from the rowdy group to find other omegas to hang out with.

Speaking of Sonny, he was waving a hand in front of your face and calling your name, grinning as you stared off into space. You turned to him, “What do you want, Sonny?” His grin turned sharp.

“Have you met the new Sergeant yet?” He asked, gesturing to Liv’s office, “I heard he’s the son of the police chief.”

“Dodds? You asked, leaning forward to whisper with Sonny as the door opened, “What is he?” Neither you nor Sonny were too PC when it came to asking people’s ranks, but that came with being an omega. Mouthy, most of the time, but still ready to deal with the punishment. Reckless, one could say.

“I think he’s an alpha, but I’m not sure.” You turned your head and caught sight of him, standing tall and proud as he shook Rafael’s hand.

“Sure as shit ain’t an omega,” You mumbled, “Go over there. Your alpha’s talking to him, you have an in.” When you faced Sonny again he was flushing.

“You aren’t supposed to say that about Raf when we’re working!”

“You just called him Raf, for Christ’s sake, Sonny. Get over yourself.” He sighed knew you were right, getting up and swaggering over to his alpha. You leaned back in your seat, trying to pretend like you weren’t hanging on their every word, using your heightened hearing to listen in.

_Perks of being an omega._

Sonny introduced himself and then you heard Dodds speak. His voice sent an electric shock down your spine and you could feel the room cool by nearly ten degrees around you. Your eyebrows furrowed and you pen stopped scratching on the page.

That couldn’t be right.

Your heat wasn’t supposed to be until the last week of the month. And even then, the side effects like the frigid body temperature, the shaking, the one track mind, they were taken care of by your medication. You glared at your paperwork as if it would answer you. Did you take your suppressant that day?

Yes, you did.

And faithfully, every day of your life, for nearly ten years. So why the hell were you feeling thirteen years old again, going through your first heat? Your name was called and you swung your head toward the voice, still glaring heavily. It was Liv, calling you over and you stood, still glaring at the floor, even as you made your way to the group.

That was when you caught his scent. The new sergeant’s. Mike Dodds. He smelt like pine and smoke and it took your breath away. He must have caught your scent, too, because you both made eye contact and your eyes were wide as you tried to inhale as much as you could.

Why was he so potent? Was he just a very strong alpha? There was no way he was a beta; no way in hell. He reached out for you, just one hand, and it almost curled around your jaw before you jerked back and took a deep breath, nothing but the smell of Dodds in your brain.

“Holy shit,” Sonny gasped, “You two are-!” You looked at him, understanding the implication, but unable to speak.

Something like that, something that surpassed the suppressants, it was meant to be.

_You were his mate._


	2. Your Alpha, Mike's Omega (MIKE DODDS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous: I loved the alpha omega imagine I need a part 2 please.
> 
> requested by anonymous: Can you please make a part 2 for Alpha and Omega?
> 
> word count: 1341
> 
> warnings: cursing, nsfw themes

Turns out you hadn’t been taking your suppressant as you thought you had.

Your doctor, bumbling old fool, had entered you into a clinical trial without your knowledge and you were one of three groups: Group A had suppressants, Group B was the control group with sugar pills, and Group C had a special pill that enhanced heat and made it nearly unbearable.

Of course you just happened to be Group C.

And you were going to sue, oh were you going to take that doctor’s license away, because you certainly never agreed to a damn clinical trial, but nothing could come of that until you finished your heat, coming early because of the damn enhancers, and you were pissed, shaking at you desk as you slammed your phone down and ran a hand across your face. The shivers were partly because of the heat you were feeling, rolling off in waves leaving you sweltering and then freezing and partly because of the anger building in your system.

That’s another reason why you took your medication religiously. Omegas were prone to mood swings before their heat, everything intensified by the need to consumate, to find a body to love and work you through biological instincts.

You cursed, drawing Sonny’s- and Mike’s- attention.

“You doin’ okay over there?” You took your face away from your hands and glared at Sonny, willing your teeth to stay gritted against one another. If he could see the flush running along your cheekbones and over your nose, then Mike certainly could. If Sonny could see the way your hands were shaking, then Mike certainly could.

If Sonny could see the pain in your face, then Mike certainly could.

“I’m fine,” You managed to spit out, “Just going through troubles with the insurance. Pissed off.” Sonny seemed sated with the answer but Mike didn’t still looking at you with his head cocked. He looked cute, adorable, even. Kind of like a puppy, if a puppy were a six foot two tall man with jet black hair and eyes that made your heart melt.

Another shiver ran through you as he opened up the connection True Mates share, thoughts that weren’t your own snaking their way into your head.

_Are you sure you’re okay? You look troubled._

“Stop,” You snapped out loud, “Please.” Mike in your head only made things worse and yearning in your gut was making it very hard to concentrate on your work. And you knew you were making it hard on yourself, denying the True Mate status between you and the sergeant, but what were you to do? You had always wanted to choose your mate, even though you were an omega. It had set you apart for years, making you an outcast and an outlier. You began to rethink your decision when Mike stood and breezed by you, letting his scent invade your mind. That particular day it was cherries and coffee, the combination making you dizzy for at least thirty seconds after he passed you. And then he was back, laying a hand on your shoulder as he put a coffee down in front of you and he was leaning over you and his skin was warm against yours and you flushed, sucking in a deep breath because damn, the contact felt good and your brain had turn to mush.

“I brought you coffee,” He muttered in your ear, lips brushing against the skin there, “You look like you need it.” You just nodded dumbly, tipping your head back to look Mike in the face. He seemed surprised, but continued speaking and you nearly moaned when his warm breath breezed over your skin in the middle of one of your cool flashes. “I’m sorry for, you know, not speaking out loud earlier. I forgot that it bugs you.” Guilt rushed through your system, but you almost didn’t feel it.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you. It’s rude of me.” Your voice was breathy and, hell, you could feel what the enhancer was doing because your heat had never felt like it was feeling, never hit you so hard; not even your first heat, which was supposed to be the most painful, the hardest heat of your life.

You shivered and tried to stop yourself from tipping your chin up, from indicating that you wanted him. But you couldn’t and his eyes widened, but he had to be feeling, and smelling, what you were going through and he must have lost the same amount of control you were because Mike tipped his face forward and then you were kissing. One of his hands was still on your shoulder, the other bracing his body over yours and you were tipped back in your chair, sighing into the kiss.

Sonny, if he had noticed, didn’t say anything.

But Olivia sure did.

When she came out of her office and saw you and Mike leisurely kissing she clapped her hands and called both of your last names out, “If you want to do that, I suggest you find an empty room.” And because the world hated you, and she was an alpha, that meant she could sense your impending heat and she could sense the way your body was wound unnaturally tight, her face contorting, “Maybe you should take a day off, both of you.” You blanked for a moment before you realized you could feel everything Mike was feeling, too, and the heat flashes suddenly weren’t just yours, the coolness that came after them was shared and his blood was boiling in his veins as he touched your shoulder, his omega.

“Yeah,” You stuttered, ducking your head in shame, “That would be a good idea. Thank you, Lieutenant.”

“No, thank you for taking my suggestion, Detective.” She watched as Mike went back to his desk and you both packed your things in slow motion, waiting for the other to finish subconsciously. He followed you to the elevator and waited until the doors were closed to look at you.

“What’s really going on?” He asked, “I asked around when I… When I felt you were going into heat earlier this week and everyone told me you didn’t have bad heats. You take suppressants. Why is this so? So powerful?” He was stuttering over his words, clearly nervous, and you tried to lie to him, to look him in the eyes and tell him that you usually hid it better but he was your mate, your alpha, and you couldn’t.

“My doctor put me in a clinical trial I didn’t consent to,” Your voice cracked just thinking about it, “And I ended up in the group that thought they were taking suppressants but they were actually taking enhancers.”

“Enhancers?”  
  
“That’s what the trial is for. Something to make the heat more intense. For omegas, only. Marketed to us, but mainly for our alphas or our betas. It heightens everything.” And it certainly did because while you were talking you were also shuffling closer to him, hand reaching out for the bare skin of his wrist while he stared at you.

“Are you going to sue?” Mike asked, but he didn’t really care. No, he was reaching for you, too, cupping one hand around your jaw and staring at your lips and you leaned up first, capturing Mike’s lips with yours. Like a true alpha, he reacted faster than you could blink and pushed you back against the wall of the elevator, long beginning a journey back up since you hadn’t gotten off on the first floor. HIs long fingers slid under the fabric of your shirt, meeting your bare skin and you sighed, fisting his jacket and pulling his body closer.

You were ready for Mike, ready to give in to the True Mates bond, ready for your alpha.

And Mike was ready, too. In fact, you could tell he was more than ready for you. He was eager for his omega.

You finally gave in, heading back to his place to ride out your heats together.


End file.
